Abstract/Summary (Pilot Program) The main goal of the proposed Center's Pilot Program is to foster the career development of junior investigators carrying out research in the field of cystic fibrosis (CF). A secondary goal is to attract more senior investigators from outside the field into areas of CF research. One mechanism that has been key to achieving these goals is our Pilot Program, which provides seed money for research that has not yet reached the stage of maturity necessary to garner funding through traditional NIH mechanisms. During the 15 years that the P30 Pilot Program has been running, it has funded 59 pilots in areas of CF research and other genetic diseases. Numerous junior investigators funded through this program have gone onto develop independent and well funded research programs. In keeping with the overall shift of the Center's focus for this funding cycle, revisions to the Pilot Program include a requirement for the research to be focused on CF. The Pilot Program is run through the Center's Administrative Core, with oversight from three committees: the Pilot and Feasibility Committee, the Executive Committee, and the External Advisory Committee. These groups take into account two external reviews per application in making decisions about funding. Progress of the pilot projects is monitored through numerous forums that are supported by the Center's Enrichment Program, and awardees are provided with extensive, constructive feedback that greatly facilitates the evolution of their research. In this section, we will summarize the progress made in past pilot projects and the success that many of the pilot holders have had to date. Notably, the 11 pilot grants that were funded during the last 5-year funding period resulted in 51 publications.